The Janus Game Night
by amberwolf532
Summary: Jonah had planed a ... little surprise for all the kids that were in the clue hunt, so he will make a 'party', but it wouldn't be a normal 'party' it will be a Janus Game Night.   I'm not good at summarys,XC
1. Chapter 1

_**The Janus Game Night**_

_Chapter 1: The Call_

Amy Cahill was trying to keep Dan from destroy the house. When the phone rang Dan took the opportunity to sneak into his room, but Amy does not care and went to answer the phone. When she picked up the phone, a familiar voice said:

"Hello, cuz, how's it going?" said the voice on the phone, a voice that could only be of Jonah Wizard.

"Hi, Jonah, all good thanks, what happen?" Amy said.

"I am planning ... well you could say a party and I thought of inviting all the people under 20 years that were exposed in the search of the clues. So, what did you said?" Jonah asked.

"Um, well I think it's a good idea, but I have to see what Dan says…" in that moment Dan came running into the room and snatched the phone from Amy's hand.

"Hi Jonah" Dan said running to prevent Amy retrieves the phone. "Amy told me to tell you that 'If Ian goes, you can count on me'"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Amy shouted recovering the phone from his brother's hand. Then more calmed now she said to Jonah: "I never said that, but sure we will go. When and where is the party?"

"Um ... the party is at ... my house ... and tonight, but doesn't worry I already send someone to pick you and others. Well see you to night cuz." Jonah said, and before Amy could object or make a comment, or even said 'Good Bye'; Jonah end the call.

Amy put her phone in his pocket and turned to his brother, but before she could yell at him for saying what he have said; someone put a bag over her head and everything went black.

_End of Chapter 1!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hum, hi I only wanted to say thanks for all the reviews that I received. I am new in this so I don't know too well how to make some things; so thanks! And I would try to get better and make a good plot, so please tell me what you think! (I'm not good whit grammar, so please forgive me if there's a spelling or grammar problems)**_

_**I don't own the 39 clues. **_

_Chapter 2: Beginning whit the Plan!_

_Jonah was sitting in a golden throne, waiting his plan to begin. He has worked hard on making all the preparations and briefing that all the things were set strike, before starting developing it. He had all the night planned to started to end, he even have what were the most possible reactions, so that way he could keep the events under his control. _

_He took a deep breath all was ready to start part 2 of the Janus Game Night; Jonah picked his phone and texted:_

_**SEND THEM!**_

_He pressed the send button, and while waiting he mentally repasted his plan for the night.___

Amy was just waking up in a room, a room large, light pink and had never ever seen. The room had 5 beds counting in which she was, all beds were occupied.

She had 2 beds in her right side and 2 in her left side. In the right side were Madison and Regan, and the left side were Natalie and Sidneay.

After reviewing quickly the room with her eyes, she tried to remember that it was the last thing that had happened. After a while of thinking, she recalled her conversation with Jonah, she recalled that he had said, 'I already send someone to pick you and others.'

That was it! Jonah was behind all this, but why?__

All the guests were seated at a dining table. Jonah was watching his cousins from a safe distance, which means of course that he was not in the room with his cousins.

Jonah knew that it was best to put the guests (mainly the Holts) directly into the dining room, to avoid problems. However, there is a good idea to put them all together at the same time, as this could cause a fight over who was to blame for the events that led to that room. So, the boys were placed directly in the dining room and the girls in a separate room, one by one they were waking up and when all were awakened Jonah sent some guards to escort the girls to the dining room.

But that did not avoid a problem, but hey it was a lot to ask his cousins for, or not? Well anyway it did not matter now, the only thing that mattered to Jonah at this time is to continue with his plan.

Which brings us to the first item on the Jonah's activities list.

**1. Truth or Dare**

****After all the trouble Jonah had taken to prepare the activities of the game night, the activities might seem commune, normal, boring, simple and tedious.  
>But if there is something you can take for granted is that when a descendent of Cahill is involved, is that nothing, I repeat nothing is as it seems. Jonah turned toward the door and opened it. The secret passage opened and Jonah appears in the corridor. It was amazing they had so many secret passages in the mansion and that they can lead at almost any side of it.<p>

Jonah headed to the dining room door was a few paces from where he was standing. When he reached the door deep breath and opened the door, saying:  
>"Hi buddies! How are you doing?"<p>

_**Sorry about the short chapters, I promise that I will make longer ones!**_

_**Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the 39 clues. **_

_**Chapter 3: The Game**_

Everyone in the room stared Jonah in disbelief. But Jonah did not care, he looked at his cousin and gave them a smile and headed to sit in a chair at the table. Once seated at the table Jonah beckoned to her cousins did the same. After a moment of confusion the other seemed to take a decision and sat down. After a long silence Jonah got up and said:

"What's up cousins? Enjoying the party?" Jonah said, hopelessly trying to hide an evil grin.

"How you dare asking if we are enjoying the party? You had damage the brain or is that never had one?" Natalie shout explosively to Jonah.

"Yo, Nat calm down." Jonah said still smiling and before someone have a chance to claim something he added with an evil smirk in his face "And you were the ones that accept my invitation, or you have forgotten that Nat?"

Natalie opened her mouth to reply, but before a sound came through her mouth Dan said:

"Man, you are snaky, not as a Lucian, but pretty close. And what is this 'party' about?" Dan said making quotes with his hands when he said the word party.

"Buddy is a surprise and I will not spoil" Jonah said still smiling evilly.

"Can you at least tell us what are we doing here?" Hamilton said to serious for a Holt..

"One thing at time, Hamilton, first why don't we choose what to do?" Jonah said, he had neither the slightest doubt what his cousins were going to propose to play. After all he had planned all possible reactions that might arise and knew what the first game that they would suggest to try to find out what was happening.

"Well, why don't we play true or dare?" Sidneay said.

Jonah try to keep hidden his laugh and his sneer, luckily he manage to do it or could have ruined the whole plan. There it was, they couldn't be more predictable; Jonah tough.

After a few fights, arguments and attempts to murder, they get to an agreement, which was that Jonah as the host will be the first.

Jonah was so excited about his plan going so well that he almost jump of happiness, but he contain himself and turned all his excitement into concentration. Jonah now have to start with the game, he had a dare ready for all his cousins so he couldn't figure out which one use first.

Then he remembered the dare he had for Hamilton it would be perfect to start the night with some laughs. So, he turned to see Hamilton And asked him: "Hamilton, true or dare?"

"Dare" Hamilton answer immediately.

"Well, I dare you to get dressed in a princess pink suit." Jonah said laughing at the thought of Hamilton the Princess.

Hamilton paled and said: "Man, you are mean. And where did you think we are going to get one of those things?"

"No problem, homey. A Janus always is equipped with a wardrobe of disguises" Jonah said leading his cousins out of the dining room and into the corridor, then into a room with a lot of clothing.

"Hey, Jonah, in this thing is more clothing that in the closet of a Kabra" Dan said and all the people start to laugh immediately except Ian and Natalie.

After Hamilton had been introduce to the suit he would have to use, all people start laughing again and poor Hamilton put his head down in shame unable to speak. After all people calm down they returned to the game. It was Hamilton's turn so he was searching for whom to take rebadge first. His eyes fixed on Dan, the little not so innocent Dan he had a perfect dare for him, well I wasn't a dare but more like a torture. So he asked Dan: "Dan, true or dare?"

"Well, I don't know what kind of true will you ask so dare" Dan said

"Well in that case, I dare you to said compliments and praises to Natalie all night long" Hamilton laughed like those villains of the cartoons.

"WHAT? Man, Hamilton you aren't serious? Are you?" Dan asked so concerned that Hamilton almost cancels the dare, but he keep still. "Hamilton, please!" Dan begged but Hamilton ignored him, the others in the room were laughing to the limits.

"Yes, Hamilton. Poor little scared Daniel, he the world's biggest cougar that he couldn't even accept this simple dare. So change it before Little Dan begins crying" Natalie said with a mocking voice.

"No way, I'm not waiving! I accept the dare." Dan said, showing Natalie his tongue.

"Okay, so what did you think about my new dress?" Natalie said with a an evil smirk.

Dan face paled. Natalie was using a red short dress with a pair of black leggings.

"Uh…um…they look good" Dan said swallowing his pride, then his eyes sparkle and he said: "Or at least they look better than Hamilton in that princess pink suit."

All in the room start laughing, again. Well except Natalie.

Dan turned to Jonah and with a serious, but mocking face he said: "Now with the reason we started this game" Dan said and he could see Jonah hiding his laughter. "What did you pick? True or dare?"

Jonah was trying to be all serious but wasn't going well. Dan had just asked him what he was expecting, so he thought: _Why can't play whit this little dude's mind a little bit? _

"Dare" Jonah answer and he could see the deception in Dan's eyes, but what was he expecting Jonah to do, to said true so they could ask him about his plan? If so, they were crazy. But Dan recovered very fast and said: "In that case…I dare you to tell us why we are here and what is your plan." Jonah wasn't surprised at all, so to play whit Dan's mind a little bit he said: "Kay, you are here because we are playing like in normal families and my plan is to have fun whit my cousins."

"Man, that isn't funny you have to answer whit the true!" Dan shouted Jonah wile jumping to his feet (Dan's feet).

Jonah smirked and answers: "No, little dude in that you're wrong, you dare me to answer your questions, but you never said it had to be whit the true, or I'm wrong, buddies?"

Nobody in the room answer, Jonah was trying not to laugh of his cousins faces.

"Well cuz, now that we have meet an agreement, why don't we continue the game?" again nobody answer Jonah know that his cousins were trying hard not to hit him so he doesn't expect them to answer him. "Well Amy, true or dare?" He asks.

Amy thought for a moment and then answer. "I pick up, dare!"

Jonah was seriously walking in a tightrope whit his cousins, not even Amy (and she was the kindest one) was in his side; but he could change that.

"Sinead, why don't you pick up the dare for Amy?" Jonah said whit a kind smile.

But Sinead looked at him suspiciously, "Why did you want me to pick Amy's dare?" She asked him, and Jonah could feel all the people in the room looking at him; so he said: "Well I have no idea of what to dare Amy to do." That wasn't true of course, but he couldn't give his cousins another reason to be mad at him.

"Um…okay I will select Amy's dare" Sinead said. "Oh I have a perfect one" She said smiling evilly and then turned to Amy and said: "Amy, I'm so sorry, but I dare you to act like Katniss whit Peeta in the cave and in the last interview for the rest of the game and forbidden to get out of character; oh and you have to said at least one rhyme per sentence for the rest of the game."

"WHAT?" Both, Amy and Ian shouted. Amy blushed and Ian paled.

"You listen to me, so move on!" Sinead feel bad of making that to Amy, but Dan and her had make that plan well Dan was the one that make the plan and he had force Sinead to agree or he will tell every Cahill in the globe who her crush was.

After some arguing, Amy and Ian had entered in character so they continue the game. Amy turned to Natalie who had been so extremely silent since Dan's comment.

"Natalie," She said, Natalie turned. "true or dare?"

"Um… I pick true" Natalie said.

Amy know what to ask her but not how to.

"Why don't you have you have a boyfriend?" Amy asked, she could see her little brother turning his to see Natalie, for some reason that question had gathered Dan's attention(something difficult to get, when the topic wasn't about ninjas.)

Natalie's face paled, "Well that's because…because, because there is no one of so high rank that disserve me." She said, all people in the room know that she wasn't lying at all, but she wasn't telling the true neither. But nobody said something Natalie looked so out of her selft that no one what to make her go worst.

After somethim Natalie recovered herself and they continue the game. It was Natalie's turn so:

She asked Dan: "Daniel, true or dare?"

"True" Dan said.

"Who is the pretties' girl you know?" Natalie asked, whit a grin in her face.

"You Natalie" Dan said, shalowing his pride and dignitie.

All the people in the room started at Dan.

"What?Don't you remember what was Hamilton's dare at me?"

Everybody started at Dan blankly, well except Natalie. The all their faces change and all the people in the room start laughing. After they calm down and stop mocking Dan they continue the game.

"Well…I think is my turn" Dan said, with an evil grin in his face. "Ian, true or dare" Then Dan appeared to remember something and said in a very cold and serious voice: "And please select dare, so I could make my evil plan start."

Ian without hesitation said: "Well Daniel, in that case, I think I will pick up true."

"In that case" said Dan coping Ian's tone "I have to ask you a big an super-duper ultra-important question that I believe all people in this room want to know"

Ian's face paled, how can he let that boy trick him?

Dan make a dramatic pause and then said: "So, why did you don't …"

_**End Of The Chapter!**_

_**I'm obsessed a little tiny bit whit THG, but Peeta is so cute . Sorry if there are mistakes but my computer doesn't what to work in my side so it changed all I write. What did you think of the chapter? I change a few things in it. Oh and thanks to kahillkid5 for the ideas! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know that some people will hate me for doing this, but I decide to continue without making you know Dan's question and Ian's answer, so that you could make out what the question was. If you hate me sorry, I'm really sorry, but it would be more funny and mysterious this way. **_

**I don't own the 39 clues or its characters! **

_After Dan had asked the question all the people in the room turned to see Ian, who was completely pale. After Ian had answered, the game had continue Ian make Jonah dress like a baby and sing the song 'Baby' by Justin Bibber while doing it, then Jonah and the others make feel humiliated the other. Finally all the cousins go to take dinner at Jonah's private McDonals._

**I will leave this in here I promise to make better and longer chapters, but please understand mi computer isn't working so I have to write and make my homework by hand. So, please excuse me. (I write this in my phone).**


End file.
